fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Burgeria HD
Papa’s Burgeria HD is an updated version of the original Papa's Burgeria, designed and suited for smart-tablets. The game was first announced for the iPad on April 24, 2012. Most of the ingredients were from the original Burgeria, but new toppings and features from Pancakeria onward were added. You are able to purchase the app on your device's app store. Previews *'04/13/2012': Coming Soon: Papa's Burgeria for the iPad! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/758 *'04/26/2012': Papa's Burgeria for the iPad! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/776 *'10/19/2012': Papa's Burgeria HD: App Update 1.0.2 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1715 *'11/29/2012': Android in the works! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1914 *'12/07/2012': Papa's Burgeria HD for Android Tablets and Kindle Fire! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1951 *'12/17/2012': Papa's Burgeria HD in the Mac App Store! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1988 *'01/08/2013': Papa's Burgeria HD for the Nook! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2078 Minigames *Jojo's Burger Match *Spin N' Sauce *Blender Ball *Customer Cravings *Pizza Pachinko *Breakfast Blast *Hallway Hunt New Ingredients *Bacon *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Awesome Sauce *Pepperjack Cheese *Fried Onion Ring Customers *Penny (Tutorial) *Timm (After Turorial) *Marty/Rita *Taylor *Chuck *Mandi *Hank (Time) *Alberto (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Doan (Time) *Utah (Time) *Wally (Day 2) *Mitch (Rank 3) *Akari (Rank 5) *Zoe (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Tony (Rank 9) *Big Pauly (Rank 11) *Peggy (Rank 13) *Kingsley (Rank 15) *Clover (Rank 16) *Matt (Rank 17) *Sasha (Rank 18) *Greg (Rank 19) *Maggie (Rank 20) *Rico (Rank 21) *Wendy (Rank 22) *James (Rank 23) *Sue (Rank 24) *Carlo Romano (Rank 25) *Vicky (Rank 26) *Hugo (Rank 27) *Clair (Rank 28) *Connor (Rank 29) *Mindy (Rank 30) *Nick (Rank 31) *Lisa (Rank 32) *Roy (Rank 33) *Ivy (Rank 34) *Gino Romano (Rank 35) *Cecilia (Rank 36) *Cooper (Rank 37) *Yippy (Rank 38) *Gremmie (Rank 39) *Ninjoy (Rank 40) *Franco (Rank 41) *Captain Cori (Rank 42) *Georgito (Rank 43) *Olga (Rank 44) *Cletus (Rank 45) *Kayla (Rank 46) *Bruna Romano (Rank 47) *Sarge Fan! (Rank 48) *Edna (Rank 49) *Little Edoardo (Rank 50) *Mary (Rank 51) *Foodini (Rank 52) *Papa Louie (Rank 53) Closers *Robby *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Allan *Johnny *Jojo Ingredients *Bottom Bun (Start) *Top Bun (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Tomatoes (Start) *Onion (Start) *American Cheese (Start) *Pickle (Start) *Ketchup (Start) *Mustard (Start) *Mayo (Unlocked with Wally on Day 2) *Bacon (Rank 2) *BBQ Sauce (Rank 4) *Swiss Cheese (Rank 6) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 8) *Awesome Sauce (Rank 10) *Pepperjack Cheese (Rank 12) *Fried Onion Ring (Rank 14) Ranks Trivia * There was a major bug during the release of iOS 6. If players played the game, most of the time, the game would crash. It has since then been fixed. *In Papa's Burgeria HD, Marty is in the logo picture while Rita is in the logo of Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Some of the hats in the upgrade shop have descriptions from Papa's Pancakeria. *Although they were absent in the original game, both Robby and Allan make their first trip to Papa's Burgeria in this game and both are Closers. *Interestingly, the new ingredients are only unlocked when the rank number is even. Icons Iconblog.jpg Burgeria icon 512.png Gallery and screenshots 6486.jpg|Over 60 customers! 6486 (1).jpg|Foodini's wacky mini-games! 6486 (2).jpg|Fully customizable lobby. 6486 (3).jpg|Grilling burgers. 6486 (4).jpg|Unlockable toppings. Vcuk.jpg|Grill, stack, and serve burgers! 6486 (6).jpg|Papa's Burgeria minigames. 45456.jpg Papa's Burgeria for the iPad Burgeria HD - App Icon.png all items of papa's burgeria HD.jpg|all items of papa's burgeria HD much people.jpg Burgerday blog1.jpg|Happy National Burger Day! BurgeriaHDPerfectDay1.jpg|A perfect day in Papa's Burgeria HD. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:App Games Category:Tablet Games Category:Games Category:2012 Games